Cruelle Destinée
by val-rafale
Summary: Crawford vit un amour parfait avec Schuldig. Les deux hommes ne peuvent plus se passer l’un de l’autre. Puis un jour, un terrible accident survient… Comment Crawford vatil surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve?
1. Le bonheur parfait

Titre : Cruelle destinée.

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Schuldig.

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**CRUELLE DESTINÉE 1**

**Chapitre 1 - Le bonheur parfait.**

La chambre était éclairée d'une douce lumière tamisée bleutée provenant d'une petite lampe de chevet posée sur une table de nuit. Allongé sur le lit se trouvant juste à côté, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de deux hommes tendrement enlacés, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Le calme de la pièce était troublé par leur respiration plutôt rapide. Crawford était allongé sur le corps de son amant Schuldig. Les deux hommes se regardaient, en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une passion hors du commun tandis qu'un magnifique sourire illuminait leurs visages. Ils avaient l'air plus qu'heureux, ils semblaient comblés. Ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, qu'ils étaient amants, qu'ils s'aimaient. Aucun des deux ne se lassaient de cette relation. Au contraire, leur amour ne cessait de grandir. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autres.

Brad s'écarta de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. L'allemand se tourna vers lui puis posa sa tête sur son torse musclé. Le brun lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.

- Brad !

- Quoi, mon cœur ? » demanda l'interpellé d'une voix douce.

- Je t'aime ! » déclara Schuldig en souriant.

- Moi aussi, Schu… Je t'aime. » avoua l'américain en regardant avec douceur son amant.

Le rouquin attrapa les couvertures et les remonta sur leurs deux corps enlacés. Il se blottit ensuite un peu plus contre Crawford en soupirant.

- Schuldig…

- Oui, Brad, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea le télépathe en observant le brun.

- Tu veux déjà dormir ? » demanda l'oracle, étonné.

- Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? » questionna Schuldig malicieusement. « Ce que nous avons fait, ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu en veux encore ? »

- Devine…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le deviner, je le lis dans tes pensées. » confia le plus jeune en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis Crawford s'écarta juste un instant, fixant son amant de son regard moka. Il venait de prendre une fausse expression de mécontentement.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas lire mes pensées… » lui reprocha-t-il doucement. « Il va falloir que je te punisse pour ça. »

L'allemand ricana avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant pour le faire taire. Ils se donnèrent une nouvelle fois l'un à l'autre, rendant leurs ébats plus sensuels, plus enivrant alors que la nuit s'écoulait.

Le lendemain, Brad se réveilla le premier comme d'habitude. Il était du genre matinal. Il s'étira doucement et observa son amant qui dormait encore, admirant sa beauté et cette impression de fragilité qui émanait de lui. L'oracle soupira, attendri. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis quitta la chaleur des couvertures. Il les rabattit sur Schuldig avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Là, il prit une bonne douche avant de s'habiller et d'aller déjeuner. Dans la cuisine se trouvait déjà Nagi. Le jeune garçon l'observa.

- Bien dormi Nagi ? » demanda Crawford en souriant.

- Oui et toi ? » interrogea aimablement le plus jeune.

- Comme d'habitude lorsque je dors avec Schu. » répondit gentiment l'oracle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du télékinésiste. Il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de son leader. Il était ravi de les voir ensemble. Cela avait d'autant plus resserré les liens de son groupe. Ils étaient bien plus proches encore maintenant.

- Ne me dis pas que cela te dérange ?! » s'écria à ce moment une voix nasillarde derrière le brun.

- Schuldig… Déjà levé mon cœur ? » demanda le brun en se retournant.

- Réponds-moi !!! » insista le rouquin faussement fâché.

Brad s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça doucement. Il savait très bien comment calmer son compagnon et surtout comment le faire taire.

- Tu sais très bien que cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne peux pas me passer de ton corps plus qu'appétissant… » déclara-t-il en lui mordillant le cou.

- Allons Brad !! Pas devant un enfant !! » protesta Schuldig en se laissant néanmoins faire.

- Je peux vous laisser seuls si vous le voulez. » proposa Nagi affichant toujours le même sourire.

L'américain s'écarta alors de son amant et observa son jeune compagnon. Il était content de le voir enfin sourire, lui qui l'avait perdu il y a bien longtemps. Mais son leader avait quand même réussi à lui redonner une certaine joie de vivre. Nagi était encore jeune, il ne devait pas se refermer ainsi sur lui-même.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Nagi. » refusa-t-il en se servant une tasse de café. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le temps ce matin pour ça. J'ai un rendez-vous important pour un contrat. »

- Ce qui veut dire que tu pars en mission ce soir ? » demanda l'allemand avec intérêt.

- Non. Pas ce soir. » répondit l'oracle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. « C'est apparemment une grosse affaire qu'on nous propose donc je pense que l'équipe sera nécessaire. Il faudra très certainement étudier le dossier. »

- Hmm !! Alors on fera comme d'habitude !! » lança le télépathe en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Crawford tout en sachant très bien ce qu'allait répondre son amant.

- Et bien, tu t'occupes d'étudier le dossier et tu nous donnes ensuite tes instructions ! » expliqua Schuldig tout sourire.

- Ben voyons…

L'allemand ricana devant l'expression exaspérée de son Oracle. Crawford ne fit aucun commentaire. Il termina sa tasse de café puis quitta sa maison pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Brad revint en fin de matinée avec un épais dossier sous le bras. Schuldig était assis dans le salon et lisait un magazine quand il le vit entrer. Le brun lâcha le dossier sur la table basse. L'allemand lâcha un « waouh » impressionné.

- Tu vas devoir lire tout ça ?? » s'exclama-t-il quelque peu surpris.

- Je te rassure, les trois quarts, sont des clichés photos. » le tranquillisa l'oracle en souriant.

- Ca me rassure… Enfin, tu vas mettre du temps pour t'occuper de tout ça… » murmura-t-il en fixant la pile de documents.

- C'est pour cela que je vais commencer dès cet après midi. » déclara l'oracle en remontant ses lunettes.

- Pourquoi ? Quand cela doit être réglé ? » interrogea le plus jeune intrigué.

- Pour dans un mois. » répondit l'américain en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amant. « C'est raisonnable. »

- Oui, ça va. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour tout préparer !! » fit Schuldig en souriant.

- Tu as l'intention de me donner un coup de main ?! » s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. » répondit l'allemand en s'approchant de lui. « Mais à ma manière… »

Tout doucement, Schuldig glissa ses mains sur le torse de son aîné. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement. Il sépara leurs lèvres au bout de quelques longs instants avant de le fixer de son regard vert perçant, son sourire étrange étirant ses lèvres.

- Hm… Je sens que je vais aimer ta manière de me donner un coup de main… » avoua l'oracle en enlaçant l'homme de sa vie.

Il l'attira plus contre lui et le poussa doucement pour l'allonger sur le canapé tout en reprenant ses lèvres alors que ses mains se glissaient sous le haut de l'allemand.

L'après midi arriva rapidement. Crawford était assis à son bureau, feuilletant les divers documents qu'on lui avait remis, pour remplir la mission qui lui avait été confié. Il avait décidé pour s'y retrouver plus facilement de les trier. Il mit donc tous les cliché d'un côté et le reste des papiers à sa droite. Il saisit ensuite les photos et les regarda une à une. Elles montraient plusieurs prises de vue d'une importante usine pharmaceutique. Brad posa devant lui toutes les images concernant les lieux pour se concentrer ensuite sur la cible à éliminer. La personne en question était le directeur de cette entreprise. Il travaillait pour Rosenkreuz. C'était la raison pour laquelle Crawford avait décidé d'accepter la mission. Il voulait détruire tout ce qui était en rapport avec Este.

En début de soirée, une personne frappa à la porte. Le brun leva le nez de ses papiers en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger alors qu'il expressément demandé à ne pas être interrompus dans son travail.

- Entrez !! » fit-il d'une voix forte.

L'allemand pénétra dans le bureau de son amant tout sourire, s'avançant vers lui. Crawford ne put cacher son étonnement en le voyant.

- Schuldig ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Depuis quand frappes-tu avant d'entrer ? »

- Depuis que j'ai décidé de te laisser travailler sérieusement. » répondit le rouquin en s'approchant.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Que veux-tu ? » demanda Crawford en remontant ses lunettes.

- Et bien… J'ai jugé que tu avais besoin de te détendre un peu… » révéla le cadet en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de son compagnon.

- Comme c'est gentil. De toute façon, j'allais m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je suis donc maintenant tout à toi. » déclara l'oracle en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il se dirigea vers son canapé et s'assis dessus en enlevant ses lunettes. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il se massait les yeux, histoire de se détendre un peu. Le brun fut rejoint par Schuldig qui le fixa en souriant toujours.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit massage ? » proposa gentiment ce dernier.

- Pourquoi pas ! » accepta l'américain en souriant.

- Alors enlève ta chemise et allonge toi !! » ordonna le rouquin avec douceur.

Brad s'exécuta. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et laissa son amant lui masser doucement les épaules et le dos. Il appréciait l'attention que lui portait son compagnon. Il aimait tellement être avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, Crawford ne pouvait pas imaginer être séparé de lui plus d'une journée. Cela lui était insupportable. Il avait besoin de la présence de son partenaire, besoin de le sentir à ses côtés, de l'avoir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Vivre sans son Schuldig lui était inimaginable. Il en était éperdument amoureux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil sentiment pour quelqu'un. Il vivait le bonheur parfait, celui qu'il avait toujours espéré. L'allemand était devenu comme une drogue pour lui. Il mourrait s'il venait à le perdre de quelque manière que ce soit. C'était pour l'oracle une certitude.

Cependant, il ne pensait pas à ça. Il connaissait le futur. Il avait vu le sien avec l'allemand. Ils allaient faire leur vie ensemble, rien ne les séparerait jamais.

_A SUIVRE…_


	2. Descente aux enfers

Titre : Cruelle destinée.

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Schuldig.

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**CRUELLE DESTINEE 1**

**Chapitre 1 - Descente aux enfers**

Un mois complet venait de s'écouler depuis que Crawford avait reçu sa nouvelle mission. Tout ce temps, il l'avait passé à sa préparation, étudiant les moindres détails des documents et des clichés qui composaient le dossier. Il passait ses journées entières, enfermé dans son bureau à lire et relire les mêmes papiers pour éviter toute surprise lors de la future intervention.

L'oracle regarda machinalement sa montre et sursauta en voyant l'heure, huit heures du soir passé. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait passé autant de temps dans son bureau à travailler. Il se leva donc tranquillement puis commença à ranger correctement le dossier avant de le mettre dans un tiroir. Le brun sortit ensuite de son bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine où des bruits de vaisselles se faisaient entendre. Il entra, y trouvant ses compagnons en train de manger en silence. Crawford s'appuya contre la porte en observant son groupe.

- Vous auriez peut être pu me prévenir qu'il était l'heure de dîner. » leur reprocha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les trois membres du groupe installés à la table, levèrent le nez de leur assiette quelque peu surpris d'entendre la voix de leur leader. Un fin sourie étira les lèvres de Schuldig qui quitta sa chaise afin de s'approcher de son amant. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le fixer avec toujours cette même expression d'amusement qui le caractérisait.

- Nous ne voulions pas te déranger dans ton travail. » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

- Quelle délicate attention de ta part. » répliqua l'oracle en attirant son amant contre lui.

Lentement, il descendit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser avant de remonter ses lèvres à son oreille afin de lui murmurer quelques mots.

- J'aurais néanmoins pensé que tu serais venu me rejoindre dans le bureau… » fit-il d'une voix douce. « Tu aurais pu me faire un massage… »

- J'avais l'intention de t'en faire un quand nous serions dans notre chambre, tous les deux… Seuls… » répondit l'allemand en souriant toujours.

- J'ai hâte d'y être alors… » assura le brun en souriant. « Mais avant… j'ai un peu faim… »

Crawford s'écarta de son amant et s'avança dans la cuisine. Il sortit une assiette et des couverts avant de s'installer à sa place. Il se servit ensuite du plat qu'avait préparé le plus jeune de leur équipe. Schuldig reprit place à ses côtés et le fixa toujours souriant. Il posa un coude sur la table en continuant de l'observer.

- Où en est la préparation de la mission ? » demanda-t-il par curiosité.

- J'ai terminé d'étudier le dossier. » répondit Crawford en coupant doucement sa viande. « Je n'ai plus qu'à aller faire un tour afin d'effectuer les vérifications d'usage. »

- Tu as l'intention d'y aller quand ? » interrogea le rouquin avec sérieux.

- Demain. » déclara calmement l'oracle.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » questionna l'allemand sereinement.

- Hm… Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » refusa le brun avec un sourire. « Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

Schuldig ne répondit pas et se replongea dans son dîner. Ils terminèrent leur repas dans le plus grand silence, chacun pensant à cette future mission que Crawford allait bientôt leur donner à accomplir.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le leader des Schwarz et son amant s'étaient installés sur le canapé. L'allemand était pelotonné contre son amant. Tous deux regardaient tranquillement un film d'action à la télé dans le plus grand calme. Soudain, le rouquin sentit le corps de son compagnon se contracter. Il se redressa pour l'observer en haussant un sourcil. Crawford avait les yeux fermés, certainement une vision qui s'imposait à lui. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour un oracle. Cependant, un détail intriguait le rouquin. En effet, les sourcils de son amant étaient froncés et les traits de son visage tendus. C'était comme si ce qu'il voyait, était difficile à supporter.

Quel genre de vision avait-il pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

Schuldig se le demandait. Ce qui était certain, c'est que ce n'était pas un futur des plus joyeux à en juger par son expression. L'allemand se redressa tout doucement sans quitter son leader du regard. Il attendit patiemment que la vision cesse. Ce qui arriva au bout d'un court instant, l'américain rouvrit donc les yeux.

- Alors ? » demanda l'allemand, le fixant toujours. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

- J'ai vu Nagi se faire tuer lors de la mission. » révéla l'oracle en soupirant. « Il recevait une balle dans le dos par un gardien, je suppose. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu venir. »

- Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda le rouquin avec sérieux.

- Je crois qu'il va rester ici pendant que nous accomplirons la mission. » décida Crawford en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Je refuse surtout de perdre un seul des membres de mon groupe. »

Un fin sourie étira les lèvres de Schuldig. Il aimait entendre son amant dire ce genre de paroles. Cela prouvait à quel point il tenait au groupe, ses partenaires, ses seuls amis. Le rouquin s'approcha doucement de son compagnon pour le serrer dans ses bras. Crawford laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant et ferma doucement les yeux, fatigué par cette dernière vision. Etrangement elle l'avait épuisé, cela ne lui arrivait que rarement. Mais peut être était-ce dû à sa dure journée de travail.

- Je suis un peu fatigué… » avoua-t-il doucement.

- Tu veux aller te coucher ? » interrogea le plus jeune en le fixant.

- Tu me laisseras dormir ? » questionna Crawford en rouvrant les yeux.

- Hm… Ca se discute. » déclara l'allemand en souriant. « Si tu es vraiment fatigué, oui mais dans le cas contraire… »

- Je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça tout compte fait. » coupa l'américain en posant une main sur la joue de son amant.

Le sourire de Schuldig s'élargit un peu plus. Brad s'écarta de lui avant de se lever. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, suivi par le télépathe.

Le lendemain, après son petit déjeuné et sa douche, l'oracle se rendit sur les lieux de la mission. Il observa les allées et venues des vigiles ainsi que des employés du laboratoire pendant près de deux heures. Il ne remarqua rien de spécial par rapport à ce qu'il avait étudié dans ses dossiers, il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. En arrivant, il trouva Nagi assit dans la cuisine devant son ordinateur portable. Il s'approcha de lui et regarda ce qu'il faisait.

- Ce sont tes devoirs ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Crawford… » murmura le plus jeune en sursautant. « Oui, je suis en train de travailler. »

- Je vais t'interrompre un instant alors pour te parler de la mission… » déclara l'oracle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Il y a un problème ? » interrogea Nagi inquiet.

- J'ai eu une vision… » avoua l'américain en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je t'ai vu te faire tuer. J'ai donc décidé que tu ne viendrais pas en mission. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

- Je comprends… » murmura-t-il. « Merci Brad de toujours veiller sur moi. »

Crawford lui dédia un sourire en guise de réponse. Il se leva puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son jeune compagnon avant de le laisser seul. Il se dirigea dans le salon où se trouvait son amant. Ce dernier l'observa.

- Tu es déjà de retour ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui. » répondit l'oracle en serrant le télépathe dans ses bras. « J'ai tout vérifié. Nous allons pouvoir passer à l'attaque demain soir. J'ai tout dit à Nagi. Il l'a bien pris. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir. »

- C'est normal. Mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Crawford ne répondit pas. Il saisit Schuldig par la taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Le sentir contre lui était une sorte de garde fou. Il l'empêchait de sombrer doucement dans une folie dont ses visions seraient responsables. Mais il était là, un excellent soutient.

Le lendemain soir, les trois Schwarz étaient assis dans la voiture qui les conduisait jusqu'au laboratoire. Schuldig était au volant. La pluie tombait abondamment alors que des éclairs zébraient le ciel obscur. Tout le monde était silencieux. Farfarello regardait le paysage défiler devant son œil unique tandis que Crawford sondait le futur s'assurant que la mission se passerait pour le mieux. Selon ses visions, le travail se déroulerait parfaitement bien. Après une demi heure de route, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Comme Brad l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans l'entreprise, mis à part les vigiles.

Schuldig gara la voiture dans une rue parallèle et tous descendirent avant de se diriger discrètement vers le poste de garde. L'américain jeta un coup d'œil à Farfarello qui commença à s'avancer seul. Aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, il parvint à entrer sans se faire remarquer dans la cabine des gardiens. La musique était très forte. A aucun moment, les deux hommes présents ne l'entendirent s'approcher. L'irlandais glissa la lame de son pic à glace sous la gorge du premier puis la lui trancha le plus lentement possible prenant plaisir à faire souffrir sa victime. Le deuxième homme sentit sa présence et se leva brusquement. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son arme posée sur la table mais ne put terminer son geste. Un couteau cloua sa main sur le bois. Farfarello regarda alors sa future victime un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il saisit le garde par le cou.

- Tu vas mourir… » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il enfonça doucement son pic à glace dans le bas ventre de l'homme qu'il tenait. Le plus lentement possible, il remonta la lame, ouvrant le ventre du type. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut. Il toussota et un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche. L'irlandais le lâcha à ce moment. Le corps du garde s'écroula au sol. Farfarello regarda son œuvre sans cacher son plaisir. Il approcha la lame de son pic à glace à ses lèvres pour se délecter du sang de ses victimes.

- Tu as fini de t'amuser avec eux ? » demanda alors la voix de Schuldig derrière lui.

L'irlandais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne fit que se retourner et sortir du poste de garde. Les trois Schwarz, de nouveau réunis, se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment qui servait de laboratoire. Le rouquin montra une fenêtre au troisième étage d'où provenait une lumière. Crawford regarda puis reporta son attention sur ses compagnons.

- Notre cible est là haut. C'est son bureau qui est éclairé. » leur confia-t-il froidement. « Allons-y. »

Les tueurs pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils avancèrent le long des couloirs sombres de l'entreprise. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers qui les menèrent à l'étage de leur cible. L'oracle s'arrêta alors.

- Farfarello, surveille le couloir et élimine toutes les personnes qui tu croiseras. » ordonna durement l'oracle. « Schuldig, tu m'attends à l'extérieur du bureau et tu surveilles que personne ne vienne me déranger. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

- D'accord.

Farfarello disparut dans le couloir qu'il allait parcourir à la recherche d'éventuelle cible à éliminer. Crawford se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau et y entra franchement. Schuldig ferma la porte derrière lui, restant à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur de la pièce, la cible sursauta en voyant un homme entrer ainsi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous pu entr… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un coup de feu étouffé par un silencieux était tiré. Le patron de l'entreprise posa sa main sur son épaule et se rassit dans son fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts tandis que du sang s'écoulait de sa blessure.

- Bien maintenant que vous avez décidé de vous taire, je vais pouvoir me présenter. Je suis Bradley Crawford. Vous avez peut être déjà entendu parler de moi, je travaillais pour Este ainsi que mon groupe. » se présenta-t-il poliment cependant durement.

- Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda le type effrayé.

- Vous tuer. Vous travaillez pour Rosenkreuz et j'ai juré d'éliminer tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette organisation. » expliqua l'oracle avec calme. « Trêve de discussion… Adieu. »

Sans un mot de plus, Crawford tira une balle dans la tête du patron de l'entreprise. Il éparpilla ensuite tous les papiers qu'il put trouver dans la pièce pour y mettre le feu. Ce dernier s'étendit très rapidement. L'américain, après s'être assuré que tout brûlait, sortit du bureau. Il appela Farfarello et ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la sortie. Ils étaient presque sortis du bâtiment quand ils entendirent un déclic familier derrière eux.

- Ne faites plus un geste ! » lança la voix terrifiée d'un homme.

Les Schwarz se retournèrent lentement. Un jeune gardien, âgé de vingt ans tout au plus, se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Crawford eut un petit ricanement amusé et fit un pas en sa direction en tendant une main.

- Si j'étais vous, je lâcherais cette arme. » conseilla-t-il froidement. « Vous ignorez à qui vous avez à faire. »

- N'avancez pas !! » ordonna le jeune vigile en reculant apeuré. « Je vais tirer !! »

Brad remonta ses lunettes, son sourire s'agrandissant sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança encore, ne craignant pas cet homme. Il savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme comme lui qui allait le tuer. Pendant qu'il s'approchait de lui, Farfarello et Schuldig s'écartaient doucement de leur leader afin d'encercler le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Lâchez votre arme et je vous promet une mort rapide et sans douleur. » déclara l'américain d'une voix calme.

- Jamais !! » s'entêta le gardien ne sachant plus qui prendre pour cible.

Il était encerclé et n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir, ni de tous les arrêter. Il prit alors sa décision. Il pensait que le brun était le chef de ce groupe donc l'homme à abattre. Le jeune homme pointa son arme sur lui et se prépara à tirer. Cependant, Schuldig fut plus rapide. Il lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans la main qui tenait le revolver. L'arme vola pour atterrir à quelques pas d'eux. Le rouquin lui assena ensuite un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Un combat s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes. Le plus jeune n'avait aucune chance contre Schuldig qui avait plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui. Il était perdu d'avance. Crawford décida donc d'abréger ses souffrances rapidement. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient guère de temps à perdre en amusement de ce genre. Il sortit tranquillement son pistolet puis le pointa vers le garde. Ce dernier le vit faire et au moment où l'oracle tira, le jeune homme se coucha par terre par réflexe. Tout se déroula alors lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti. Schuldig qui était derrière la cible vit la balle arriver vers lui. Elle s'enfonça dans sa poitrine à quelques millimètres du cœur. L'allemand tomba en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- SCHULDIG !! » hurla Crawford en le voyant s'écrouler.

Il accourut vers lui pendant que Farfarello se chargeait d'éliminer le jeune homme responsable de cet accident. Brad arriva aux côtés de son amant. Il le souleva et observa sa blessure. Elle était profonde, le sang s'écoulait rapidement, abondamment. Le brun ouvrit le col de sa chemise, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Il était trop angoissé pour l'homme de sa vie pour penser correctement.

- Schuldig !! Schuldig !! » appela-t-il plus qu'inquiet.

- Brad… » murmura faiblement l'allemand.

- Schu. Ce n'est rien. Tu vas t'en sortir. » tenta de la rassurer le brun.

- Men…teur… » fit l'allemand en souriant.

- Schu !! Ne m'abandonne pas !! Je te l'interdis !! » s'écria l'oracle en serrant les dents.

- Brad… Ne… pleure… pas… » fit Schuldig en posant une main sur la joue de son amant.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'en embrasser la paume. Il voulait le rassurer, il désirait qu'il vive. Le perdre l'achèverait, il en était certain. Le brun s'était attaché à cet homme avec le temps. Il était devenu son amant, sa raison de vivre. Sans plus il n'était plus rien.

- Schuldig… Tu vas t'en sortir… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai jamais me quitter… Je te le jure… » fit-il doucement pour le tranquilliser.

Le blessé ricana avec difficulté. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il allait mourir contrairement à ce que lui disait son amant. Mais il ne semblait pas effrayé à cette idée. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur pour la simple et bonne raison que selon lui il l'était depuis bien longtemps. Là ce n'était qu'un passage de plus à passer. Ce qui faisait mal c'était de le laisser seul, son oracle.

- Ce… qui vient…. de se passer… devait… arriver… Tu… sais… » déclara-t-il en ayant de plus en plus de mal à parler.

- Schuldig… Tout est de ma faute… Pardon… Pardonne-moi… » s'excusa Crawford en plongeant son visage dans le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait. « Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de vision de ça ? »

Crawford ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il savait qu'il était trop tard, il savait que Schuldig allait le quitter à tout jamais. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Tout était de sa faute. Il lui avait tiré dessus. Il aurait pu voir cet accident en vision s'il s'était concentré. Mais non, il avait eu trop confiance en lui et l'homme qui lui était cher à son cœur payait pour son erreur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il emmène Schu avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accepte cette mission ? Pourquoi son amant devait-il payer ? Il était prêt à tout donner pour être allongé à la place de Schuldig.

- Ne… te… pose pas… toute… ces… questions… » fit le rouquin faisant sortir le brun de ses pensées. « Ce… n'est pas… ta… faute… »

- Schuldig… » murmura Crawford en le fixant. « Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je ne suis plus rien sans toi… »

- Brad… Je… t'… aime…. » murmura Schuldig dans un dernier souffle sans perdre son éternel sourire.

Tout doucement, les beaux yeux bleus de l'allemand se fermèrent alors que la vie quitta son corps. Sa tête se pencha doucement sur le côté en direction de son amant, son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

- NON !!! » hurla Crawford en serrant son amant contre son torse.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Son corps tremblait à la fois de rage et de peine. De rage contre lui-même d'avoir été incapable de prévoir ce qui allait se passer, d'avoir laissé son amant mourir, d'avoir tiré la balle qui avait mis fin à ses jours, de ne pas lui avoir d'avantage prouvé qu'il l'aimait. Et de peine de l'avoir, à tout jamais, perdu. Il ne pourrait plus jamais rire à ses blagues idiotes. Il ne sentirait plus sa présence rassurante, apaisante auprès de lui, ni ses mains sur lui, ni ses douces caresses, ni ses tendres baisers. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras pour ressentir sa chaleur, son amour.

Tout était fini…

Crawford était fini. Il n'était plus rien sans Schuldig, rien d'autre qu'une masse de chair et de sang sans âme.

_A suivre…_


End file.
